


L'Étoile

by 17craic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17craic/pseuds/17craic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn take a drive out of Holmes Chapel under the stars and have a bonfire on someone else's land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Étoile

They drive out of Holmes Chapel, five miles south east until they hit the small country roads, lined by bramble bushes tall and thick enough that they can’t possibly see through them. During the day these lanes are thrown into dappled shadow by the hedges and trees creating the effect of driving through a green leafy tunnel. It’s night time now, driving with the windows down and there are no streetlights to guide them through the absolute darkness. Harry’s music plays on the stereo and when he’s not changing gears his hand rests on Zayn’s knee. The road is deserted and lonely, and they find it too easy to forget the rest of the world exists. They feel like they could get lost in the country forever but it wouldn’t matter because they have each other and anyway there’s something captivating about the cold, fresh air on their faces and the close hedges whipping past.  
Eventually, they come to a wide gravel driveway that Harry turns into. It’s lined by the same brambles and oak trees as the road so Zayn can’t see where they’re going. In front of them all he can see is a bend in the track, far in the distance but eerily illuminated in the headlights. They aren’t even half way there though when Harry pulls into another small lane leading off the driveway. On either side of them, the trees and hedges gradually fade out until around them Zayn can see empty grass paddocks lit up by the car’s lights, and in the distance, he can just make out the blue-grey smudge of the English countryside’s rolling hills. Ahead, the path is abruptly swallowed by pine trees, their bare trunks catching the Range Rover’s bright white lights. They carry on to the beginning of the small copse and Harry stops the car a few metres from the start of the trees.  
The music cuts out and the total silence that follows is slightly unnerving. They quietly unload a couple of bags, blankets, and a chilly bin. Above them the stars gleam in the silken, navy sky. Zayn follows Harry along the track into the heart of the little forest, weighed down by what they’ve packed. A couple of minutes walk in, they reach a large clearing. A pit of charcoal in the middle with logs arranged for sitting around it shows many summer nights have been passed here before. There’s no-one here tonight though. Harry sets up their small yellow tent while Zayn builds the beginnings of a fire with pine needles and small, dry sticks. Once it’s big enough to have some proper sized bits of wood added, Harry brings him a beer from the chilly bin and the two of them sit back on one of the logs, hands outstretched to catch the radiating heat.  
Several drinks and a packet of marshmallows later, they find themselves entwined tasting sweetness and alcohol on each other’s tongues. It’s gentle because it’s the kind of kiss shared between two people familiar with each other’s feel who are doing it for the sheer enjoyment of being with the other. The stars trail lazily across the sky. Captured by each other’s lips, they’re oblivious to the rest of the world.  
Eventually Harry breaks away because the fire’s dangerously low and he gets up to coax it back to a decent size. Zayn stands, stretching his arms above his head.  
“It’s quite warm still. Should we sleep under the stars?”  
“How very romantic of you.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Yeah, go on then.”  
Zayn heads to the tent and pulls all of the blankets out, laying them by the fire, the thickest ones on the bottom to cushion the cold, hard ground. He disappears into the darkness to have a wee, then strips down to his boxers and an unzipped black hoody before settling down in the nest of blankets. Harry joins him after doing the same, but he has on Zayn’s favourite blue plaid shirt open over his toned torso. He snuggles down into the covers and Zayn pulls him close so their arms are tight around each other and they’re nose to nose. Harry traces the inked patterns on Zayn’s collarbones, entranced in his gaze, then smiles sweetly as he leans in to meet Zayn’s soft kiss. It’s tender at first but quickly heats up until they’re both out of breath and flustered.  
Harry pushes himself up on his elbows and knees so he’s hovering over Zayn, their lips still locked. Zayn breaks away and kisses Harry’s neck impatiently, nipping at the skin a little and making Harry’s heart beat faster. When he’s done sucking a bruise into the soft spot between Harry’s neck and collarbone, Harry sits back, sliding his hands down Zayn’s sides to the waistband of his underwear and carefully tugging them off. He runs his hands slowly up and down the inside of Zayn’s thighs, making him shiver. He plants kisses in a trail beginning at Zayn’s nipple and tracing down over his upper body, across his stomach, not yet acknowledging his cock, just lightly kissing down, down.  
Finally he reaches it and he teases, licking and kissing but not taking him in all the way. Zayn moans out of frustration and pleasure, feeling the heat building in the bottom of his stomach. He needs this so badly and he’s unaware of anything except his Harry’s huge hands gripping his hips, his tongue, those gorgeous green eyes looking up at him with a hint of satisfaction in knowing the effect he has. It’s not fair to carry on with this for much longer though, so Harry dips his head and swallows Zayn down, letting him hit the back of his throat and ignoring the tears prickling in his eyes as moans and whispers of his name tumble from Zayn’s lips. He works him up close to the edge as Zayn’s fingers knot themselves desperately in his hair. Harry glances up in time to see Zayn bite his lip as he spills over hotly into Harry’s throat. He swallows and licks Zayn clean before lying down on top of him, tangling their feet together and pulling the blankets back up to their chests.  
“How was that?” he asks, always needing a little reassurance, but that’s just Harry.  
“Amazing.” is the honest reply before they kiss again, a little sloppily because Zayn’s still coming down from his high.  
Harry pulls back after a little while and says mischievously, “So, what am I getting in return?”  
Zayn smirks and instead of a reply, reaches an arm out of their warm cocoon of body heat, fumbling around with his backpack until he pulls out a plastic tube. He passes it to Harry who raises his eyebrows in confusion.  
“Really?”  
“Yep.”  
“But you never let me-”  
“Are you going to complain or take me up on the offer?”  
Harry laughs.  
“Alright, alright. On your back then darling.”  
Zayn complies, breathing slowly and relaxing into the kisses pressed into his shoulders and back as one finger, then two are slipped inside of him, lube cold and silky on Harry’s hands. After a while, Harry’s hot breath hits his neck as he whispers, “You ready?”  
“Yeah.”  
They kiss briefly over Zayn’s shoulder before Harry pulls away and gets himself ready, silky lotion in his hand. When he’s coated, he gently nudges in.  
“Is that alright?” he checks.  
“It’s fine.” is Zayn’s reply so he carefully slides out, then in again, further each time. Building the pace up, he dares to go balls deep and is rewarded by filthy swear words and moans out of Zayn’s control, as he hits the perfect spot. After that it doesn’t take long for them to reach the top, Harry filling the velvet heat, while Zayn spills into the blanket beneath him. They lie together, skin still sweaty, out of breath but arms and legs wrapped around each other. The dirty blanket has been pushed to one side so they’re surrounded by warmth. Above them, the stars sparkle brighter than ever.  
“Look how bright that one is.” Zayn murmurs into Harry’s curls, pointing to the east of the midnight sky.  
“Do you know what the French word for star is?” Harry whispers back in his typical, slightly disconnected way.  
“No.”  
“Étoile. That one can be our star.”  
“Étoile.” Zayn repeats, lips forming the unfamiliar word.  
“Like you. You’re the star that lights up my skies.”  
“You’re so fucking cheesy.”  
“You love it.”  
“No, but I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
They drift asleep in each other’s arms as the stars shine on.


End file.
